ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captured (Avengers Assemble episode)
Captured is an idea episode of Marvel's Avengers Assemble. Plot Synopsis Black Widow finds herself along with Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, and Wasp captured and lured into a series of traps orchestrated by Crimson Widow. They get help from female New Warriors (White Tiger, Spider-Woman and Squirrel Girl) to overcome these traps and thwart Crimson Widow's schemes. Plot Black Widow starts to wake up after being unconsciousness and finds herself in a room, strapped to a chair with no idea where she is, only to remember that she, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, and Wasp going on a mission to rescue White Tiger, Squirrel Girl, and Spider-Woman from Hydra when they got captured by Crimson Widow. Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel wakes up, only to find herself shackled to the floor with power inhibitor restraints. She saw that Wasp and Captain Marvel are in the same room as she's in, also trapped, unable to move or use any of their powers. Captain Marvel realizes that Crimson Widow has captured them as Wasp says that they gotta find a way to escape and stop her. As she remains trapped in the chair, Black Widow overhears from Crimson Widow more about her plans with Hydra, which involves a hybrid program of both the Winter Soldier and Black Widow programs code-named "Winter Widow", which consists of the most unstoppable female metahumans being brainwashed as living weapons (just like Bucky Barnes was brainwashed as the Winter Soldier and Hulk once became Winter Hulk). Unknown to Crimson Widow, Black Widow is recording everything through a small microphone in her hear communicator for two unknown shadowed female spies of S.H.I.E.L.D. to pinpoint the secret location of Crimson Widow's hideout; One of the agents indicates it is time to move and the other one shaking the Earth with her powers. Just then, Black Widow only taunts that Crimson Widow's plan will still fail no matter how flawless it seems to be. As Crimson Widow leaves, Black Widow manages to free herself with a small knife to cut the ropes from her hands. She manages to sneak out of her cell through a vent. She also finds and frees Spider-Woman and White Tiger from their cages and the three formulate a plan to free the others before they can be brainwashed by Crimson Widow. More Coming Soon... Characters Heroes *Avengers **Black Widow **Captain Marvel **Ms. Marvel **Wasp Supporting Heroes *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Maria Hill **Quake **New Warriors ***Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) ***Squirrel Girl ***White Tiger (Ava Ayala) Villains *Crimson Widow Voice Cast * Laura Bailey as Black Widow * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Grey Delisle as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers Quotes Transcript Trivia *This is set in Secret Wars, right after the events of The Return. *Crimson Widow has used methods to neutralize each of the female heroes. **Black Widow is strapped to a chair designed to hold her with no chance of escaping. **Ms. Marvel is shackled to the floor with her hands held in power dampening restraints. **Wasp is shackled to an x-shaped metal object with her wrists, ankles, and waist secruly bound. **Captain Marvel is held in an energy field which prevents her from moving while chained to a wall. **Squirrel Girl is held in a pillory. **White Tiger and Spider-Woman trapped in cages. Gallery Wasp secret wars 06 by kaijuboy455-dc3b01o.png Captain marvel secret wars 02 by kaijuboy455-dc3b02h.png Kaijuboy455 12 by kaijuboy455-dc1txun.jpg Kamala Khan AUR 20.png Ultimate_White_Tiger.png Spiderwoman._USM_VS_s_6_05png.png Squirrel Girl USWW 3.png Yelena_Belova_AUR_02.png Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Captain America Category:Iron Man Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Black Widow Category:Hawkeye Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Captain Marvel Category:Wasp Category:Ms. Marvel Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Category:Episodes Category:Iago PUC's ideas